


Till death do us part

by Readingnerd22



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, I cried writing this, again im so sorry, bonnie and clyde au, im so sorry, pain and suffering, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22





	Till death do us part

  Here it was.

  The end.

  She should have known that it would have ended like this. With the adrenalin rush from robbing banks, racing from cops, and shootouts with rival gangs, it was only a matter of time before their end came.

  Claire should have known he was trouble when he first showed up. Should of steered clear of him. With his dazzling crystal blue eyes and windswept raven hair, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pinstripe dress jacked slung over his shoulder, he looked like he was ready to take on the world. Introduced himself as Jim. Her knight in shining amour, come to sweep her off her feet. She had fallen immediately, as did he. So, without notice, they left the small, depression struck town of Arcadia behind.

  They had robbed every bank from L.A. to New York before they were caught. Well caught was being gracious. More like they were handed to the police on a silver platter. The traitor thought he could get a get out of jail free card, as well as a nice paycheck, for turning them over. Jokes on him. He’ll end up in jail before the night’s over.

  As for the rest of the gang, they had either died in the shootout or run at the first sight of trouble. They had run to their car, hoping to make a quick exit after the initial gunfire, but they were chased. They sped for miles through the dark, hoping to shake the police, and in a risky move, he shut the headlights off, attempting to use the pale moonlight for direction.

  They did lose the police, but barely before they hit a hole in the road. The incident caused the front tire to pop, resulting in lost control of the car into a ditch. The car rolled down the steep incline, tossing both around the car, before reaching the bottom landing on the driver’s side. Claire managed to climb out as well as help Jim out, before the cops found them again.

  With Jim’s right arm looking broken and only having his signature silver and blue colt pistol and her jet black revolver to use, their chances of survival looked pretty slim. They took cover behind the flipped car and looked up the hill. The police had lined up along the edge atop the ditch, cars forming barriers for incoming bullets, aiming down on the pair.

 “COME OUT WITH YOU HANDS UP!” came a shout from above.

 “Looks like it’s the end of the line darling” Jim coughed, his nose bleeding profusely.

“I’m surprised we made it this far,” Claire huffed back, wiping blood off her forehead.

 “YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE!”

“Do you regret it?” He asked as he turned to face her.

 “Not one second of it” came her honest reply. Jim locked eyes with her, the seconds ticking by. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately one last time.

“ONE!”

 “I love you,” he breathed out, as he pulled away, his gun ready for the coming fight.

“TWO!”

 “I love you to,” she readied her gun, turning from Jim to hide her tears.

“THREE!”

   Only the woods mourned the deaths that dark night.   


End file.
